Werewolf Games
by CRUDEN
Summary: A young Werewolf is living the college life, no worries, no danger and no vampires or so he thought. All of the sudden he finds himself inside the world of vampires, and now all the vampires in a 100 mile radius start hunting him and those of his kind. Can a young vampire girl be his savior or is it all part of the game, The werewolf Games? Let the game and the hunt begin.


I awoke suddenly, the morning sun blaring on my face, the birds chirping ever so loudly, and the smell of blood all over my body, my naked body. I wake up to this scene once a month after a full moon, all werewolves do. Lucky for me there are woods near by for me to go change and hunt, the school isn't to far away so the walk isn't so bad. Oh right I forgot this part, I go to Cal State Channel Islands it's a university here in California. It's not bad a lot of forest area near by and we have the Pacific close by, but back to where I left off. Damn ok I forgot this too, my name is Hector Du Lac and I am a werewolf, not by choice I was born this way I'm a pure breed. So there I was lying naked in the middle of the forest with blood splashed all over my body, I got up and started to look for my "day after" pack, I always bring it and hang it up on a tree somewhere it has clothes, food, water and my ID.

I sniffed around for it and once I picked up the scent I traced it back to a big oak tree and on one of the branches was my green pack. With one big leap I grabbed it and brought it down, I opened it and put on my clothes, ate and drank water, and before I left I took out my favorite red hoodie and put it on. So here is the deal with werewolves our senses are heightened, we could smell far distances, our sight is like an eagle's, our hearing and our taste are also to the extreme, and our strength and speed is far superior of a human. But when we turn all of that is doubled we become something more, even vampires fear us. The problem is that there are only few of us, its easy for a vampire to turn a human they could do it daily non stop, but for wolves we have to be in our wolf form and we have to leave a mark like a bite or scratch. One other thing we're immortal too, vampires aren't the only one allowed to live for ever. When a wolf reaches a certain age of maturity that's the way he or she will look for ever or until someone kills them. Many wolves reach it in their thirties others in their twenties, but I reached it when I was just nineteen.

So when I finally arrived to the university everyone kept looking at me like if I had just spent a night in the wood s and I went insane, which I did except for the going insane part. I reached my dorm and I find my human girlfriend with only a shirt on, no bra under, and in her panties. She is also my dorm mate which is one of the reasons I came here, she was lying on her stomach reading a fashion magazine, and her blond hair falling on one side it was the best scene I have seen that day. As I entered the room I could smell sweet all over the room, two kinds of hormones in the sweet, one filled with testosterone, a man's pheromone, and the other was estrogen, a woman's pheromone. I could smell the testosterone all over my room and on Kat, my girl. One thing about werewolves is that we are very territorial about where we eat, where we sleep, where we go to the restroom and especially of our women.

"Hey so what happened to you last night, you missed an awesome party, I got hammered so hard I can barely remember anything." Said Kat

"Yeah I bet you did." I said, "Hold on I'll be back I forgot something."

I followed the other man's scent; it wasn't that far it was down stairs from us. I knocked on the door and a tall surfer looking guy opened the door, I could smell it was him. He was tan and had bleached blond hair. Unlike me, I'm like 5'11 I'm tan, well more of a caramel complexion, and have dark brown hair. One of my parents was Hispanic and the other was white, but both were wolves.

"Hey is your roommate here?" I asked

"Na bro, he went out to the surf I'm heading out later, why do you need somethin' bro?" he asked

"Yeah, I actually do."

I head butted him and he fall on his back, and like a wolf sensing a wounded prey I jumped on the opportunity. I started kicking him and stomping him, blood gushed out of his mouth when I connected with his ribs. If you ever are going to beat some one try not to use your fist, they become swollen and start to bleed and people will know it was you who did it. So use your legs if you can. So anyway there I was kicking this guy for having sex with my girl, I grabbed a pillow from a near by bed, placed it over his head then I stomped on the pillow. I walked out of the room as quick as possible and headed back up stairs to my room. I found Kat in the same position I left, on her belly reading a magazine, still feeling a little angry I decided to take it out on her, but not in the way you might think. If you know what I mean, wink wink.

"Man that was fun!" she says as I enter the room after my quick shower

Still dripping wet from my hair, I dry it off with a shirt, put on my hoodie and head to my first class.

"Hey where are you going?" she says from the door

"I have a class, I'll see you later." I say with out turning to her


End file.
